


我爱你/I Love You

by bicyclecrazy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: 一则通水管的小故事。（中文翻译，中文约7500字。）





	我爱你/I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/793305) by [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca). 



“Jim？”

“嗯？”

“我想我爱你，哥们儿。”

“我也爱你，Sandburg。”

“不，不是的——Jim？”

“嗯？”

“放下那个扳手，伙计。我是认真的，我觉得——你能放下那个扳手吗？”

“Sandburg，我得弄好这个。”

“你先听我说。”

“我在听。”

“我刚才说什么？”

“没听清。把那边的钳子递给我好吗？”

“Jim，我刚才说，我爱你。”

“好的，我也爱你。把那边的钳子递给我。”

“你能不能先停一下，好好听我说话？”

“先给我钳子。”

“我靠——给，行了吧？”

“不是这些，那边的几个，大一点的——没错，还有那个，对！好极了，这些应该适合……”

“可以了吗？现在可以听我说了吗？”

“我有在听。”

“你还在干活儿！”

“我可以一边手上干活儿一边用耳朵听，不耽误。超级感官是我的专长，记得吗？”

“我恨你。”

“我还以为你爱我。”

“哈——噢，所以你有听！”

“我说了我有在听，小东西。”

“对，但是你没懂我的意思。听好了，我是说我爱你，大个子。”

“嗯，我也爱你。帮我抓住那块抹布，好吗？”

“你又来了！万能的上帝啊，不要敲这个鬼东西了！暂停一下，可以吗？！就一分钟！”

“好吧！好吧！来吧！”

“我爱你，混蛋！”

“好的！然后？”

“然后？没有‘然后’！Jim，我爱你，我爱爱爱爱爱爱爱爱你。”

“我感觉像在一个回音室里了，不用重复，我听得清，你爱我！”

“我爱你。”

“你爱爱爱爱爱爱爱爱我。”

“对，就是这样。”

“所以‘我也爱你’为什么不是一个合情合理的回答？”

“因为我觉得你没有搞清楚两者之间的细微区别，你总是忽略细微差别。我说的不是我爱你，而是我爱爱爱爱爱爱爱爱你——”

“苍天啊，你能去掉‘爱爱爱爱爱’的部分吗！我头都要疼了！”

“噢噢，对不起。”

“告诉我，为什么你说‘我爱你，’而我回答‘我也爱你’就说明我没有搞清楚它们之间的细微区别？”

“因为它们不是一回事啊。你爱我，而我爱爱爱——不好意思，我还是换一种方式阐述吧。”

“请说。”

“我说的爱包含性的部分。”

“包含什么？”

“性。瞧，还说你没有漏掉细微区别？嘿！干嘛啦，有什么好笑的？——”

“和你的屁股一样好笑！”

“听我说，性吸引是一件非常神奇的事情，好吗？我是一个喜欢性的人，而人的性欲并不是总集中在一样事物（objects）上面——”（注：应该是Blair暗示自己不止喜欢女人）

“事物？比如面包机？”

“你能不能闭上嘴巴，认真地听我讲哪怕一分钟？我正努力地——”

“或者墙怎么样，Sandburg？你能‘集中’在墙上吗？”

“闭嘴！不是墙！”

“桌子腿？”

“Jim，这些是没有生命力的死的东西，但你、你是活生生的！即使你并不比墙或者桌子腿更有智慧——”

“这可是人身攻击。”

“——但你绝对是活生生的，Jim。你会跑、会跳、会挂在直升机上，还会，emmm，修水管。”

“不一定，还没修好。”

“正在进行中嘛。”

“因为你那见鬼的头发完全把它塞住了。”

“咳，很明显。”

“于是水槽堵住了，水排不下去。”

“好吧，我说过我很抱歉——”

“所以我得拆开水槽，把手伸进去，拉出一大团潮湿、腐烂、恶臭的——”

“停，别形容了，我可以想象。”

“Sandburg的头发。现在，我来问你，聪明的爱因斯坦先生，为什么我会每六个月做一次这种事，而不是把你又干又瘦的小屁股扔出门？”

“我的屁股不干也不瘦——”

“没问题，你又肥又丰满的大屁股。所以，回答问题，为什么？有线索吗？哈喽，我等着呢……”

“好的，好的，我明白了，你爱我。”

“错，是我爱爱爱爱爱——”

“好的，别说了，我已经哑口无言手足无措举手投降了。”

“很好，现在，抹布。”

“没问题，抓住了。嗯……所以你想过告诉我嘛？”

“告诉你什么？”

“就是，你懂的啦，就是那个——”

“我不懂。”

“就是说，你可以告诉我的。”

“噢，懂了。”

“所以，为什么——嘿，小心！”

“看着点！”

“我拧住了！”

“很好，等等，别动，坚持住！”

“我没动！”

“很好，等我拿桶接——”

“快！我滴神啊，臭死了！”

“呵，用你说。来了，松手吧——”

“你确定？”

“确定，松手。”

“好的，哇，恶心死我了。”

“是我把它们敲下来的好吗？”

“当然，真高兴敲敲就能下来。”

“当然能敲下来。”

“Jim，请提醒我永远不要让你修我的车。”

“想得美。”

“得了吧，Jim，你知道的，你对机械机构的东西的处理可不怎么熟练，是我敲水管才把他们弄下来，原始的方式更管用。”

“信不信我马上用石头敲你的脑袋。”

“真浪漫，你从爱我到想杀我只花了四秒钟。”

“你的女朋友们一般用多久？”

“至少两个星期吧。”

“我一直是更有效率的那个——噢，我靠。”

“天啊，我非常抱歉，Jim。”

“垃圾袋给我。”

“来了——呕，好臭，真的，再说一次，我很抱歉。”

“那就帮把手，拿走垃圾袋，扔到外面垃圾道里，好吗？”

“没问题，给我吧。”

“拿着。”

“好嘞，很快回来。”

Blair拎起黑色的垃圾袋，在手里绕了几下，扎紧袋口。

他起身离开浴室，举着垃圾袋走到垃圾滑道前把它扔进去，在滑道的小门闭合的同时满意地听到一声“砰”的触地声。回到公寓后，Blair在厨房洗了两次手才重新走进浴室，撞入他眼帘的是Jim蹲在地板上，正费力地把U形水管接回原来的位置，他的大腿、后颈和脸上都蹭上了深色污泥的痕迹。Blair怔在门口，胸口忽然泛起一道心潮，那是紧张，糅杂着——靠，这是不是有点诡异——赤裸裸的欲望。

“Jim？别误会好吗？”

“什么？”

“因为我忽然很想要你。不知道为什么，没法解释，但是我现在真的真的超级想跟你做爱。”

“你的口味真的很奇特，Sandburg。”

“我知道，知道啦……”

“如果《水管工周刊》能让你兴奋的话，我可以给你订阅一份。”

“不是水管啦，啊不，或许是的，但更关键的是你，你在修水管。就像以前那样，那时我就被‘击中’过，现在又出现了。”

“哈，谢谢夸奖，深感荣幸。”

“我是认真的，Jim——”

“Chief，等会儿再说行吗？”

“好的，不过——”

“让我先整完这个，然后洗个澡好吗？我现在邋遢得像——”

“我不介意。”

“但是我介意。哨兵的感官，明白了吗？”

“明白了，不过你会……的吧？我们刚才说好了，对吗？因为你刚才说过，你暗示说——”

“Chief，我一次只能‘搞’（screw ）一件事。现在，我只能搞这根水管。”

“我的水管更有意思哦。”

“天呐，不敢相信我的耳朵。”

“毕竟我现在有点气血上涌，你知道的，第一次冲水什么的。”（译注：不是很能get……这个笑话大概暗示两人刚刚表白。）

“令人发指的笑话，听好，别再讲马桶的俏皮话，好吗？”

“马桶的俏皮话？”

“不要让我再次想起。”

“好嘛好嘛，那要我帮忙吗？”

“闭嘴就是最好的帮忙了。不，等等，过来，抓住这个——我说的是水管，Sandburg，你手往哪儿伸呢？！”

“噢，水管！”

“你到底在想什么？！”

“我也不知道！真的！我只是觉得‘哇，Jim在修水管诶，酷毙了’！”

“你可能疯了，Chief！”

“我不知道！我想想，或许，是因为这有点……象征意义。”

“象征？”

“对，象征你和我，或者我们的生活方式……”

“意义？”

“没错，就是一种一个代号、一种符号——”

“你他妈在说哪国语言啊？”

“——指代一种对我来说意义重大的东西，只是以前我没有意识到，一直到刚才，砰，迷雾散开！”

“你是说我从水管里面捞你腐烂的头发？”

“没错！也许是的，差不多吧，我是说，对，是这个意思。”

“你听起来不是很确定？”

“确定，非常确定。我在想，其实我以前也是知道的，你一直爱我。我想我是知道的，但是我没有意识到我知道，你明白吗？”

“我明白。”

“今天以前，我没有意识到我知道，但我确实知道，因为你一直一直捞我腐烂的头发。见鬼，这玩意儿还没好吗？”

“差不多了。”

“我能松手了吗？”

“不能。”

“可是我想吻你，想得发疯。”

"哼，想象我要修你的宝贝车。"

"还是想吻你。"

“如果我贴墙纸呢？”

“我可能就地高潮。”

“哇喔。”

“话说回来，为什么你之前没有告诉我？你可以说些什么的。”

“我没办法。”

“什么意思？怎么可能没办法？”

“Sandburg，我就是没办法，原因数不清。”

“比如说？”

“有点不道德的感觉。”

“不道德？”

“对，我的意思是……”

“是？”

“你以前就像一个12岁的——”

“神特么12岁？！”

“你就是12岁，现在也是，从头到尾。”

“你这个奇葩。”

“而且我是个警察，还是你的‘房东’。”

“我想狠狠敲你的头。”

“当然了，来吧，小子。”

“你以为我不敢？”

“打赌你不敢。”

“好吧，你说得对，大叔。”

“年纪都是相对的，你现在可以不用担心这个。”

“谢谢宽慰。所以是什么让你改变了想法？”

“因为你问我了啊！怎么，你反悔了？！”

“不，我就是——”

“见鬼，是你提出来的，是你说——”

“没错，是我说的，我也是那个意思，冷静点儿，Jim。”

“反正再怎么纠结，我也不能更年轻了，很明显你也不能更成熟了，所以我想也许我应该适应这个情况。”

“我不确定你在恭维我还是冒犯我。”

“都有。另外，你增重了一些，所以我想我也不会把你弄坏（break you）。”

“你想得真多。”

“一点也不为过。毕竟交上一个聪明年轻的男朋友基本等于中头彩。”

“所以你这是……中年危机？”

“也许是的。愿意帮我度过危机吗？”

“当然，伙计！我非常乐意，非常非常……”

话刚落音，Blair一把抓起面前脏兮兮的红色格子工作衫吻上Jim的嘴唇。他不能再坐等下去，因为他意识到他已经等了三年——尽管“和Jim做爱”的念头才在脑子里升起不到45分钟，仍然像已经等了三年，甚至是整个前半生。

Jim的嘴唇让人心醉神迷，Blair奇怪明明那瓣嘴唇一直在他眼皮底下——或者更精确地说，他一直在Jim眼皮底下，他却现在才发现。不过现在没时间纠结这些，因为Jim此刻又火热又漂亮，大汗淋漓，浑身脏兮兮，并且就在他身边，并且完全是一个接吻高手，并且一直为他从水管里捞头发——以前从没有人为他这样做。Blair紧紧拥住Jim，开始用舌头探索Jim的嘴，这感觉就像中头彩，或者特等奖，或者学校每天只用上半天课，天啊！

Jim似乎有些惊讶和欣喜于Blair的热情，更加投入其中。最终Blair结束这个缠绵的吻，裂开嘴看着Jim。

Jim抿唇回以微笑，“好了，现在让我先冲个澡好吗？”

“好滴，你希望……我是说，我要不要也……？”

“我有没有说过你擦地板的样子会让我兴奋？”

“哇，没有，真的吗？”

“真的，非常。”

“哈，如果我清洗水槽呢？”

“我可能就地高潮。”

“厉害了我的哥，等着吧，我会变身清洁先生。”

Blair抓起架子上的一条毛巾，轻轻扔向Jim，然后侧身靠在瓷砖墙壁上，抱住胳膊。Jim随手接过毛巾，看看Blair一脸期待的样子，过了一会儿才明白他的意思，于是露出一个会心的笑容，手指攀上工作衫的第一颗纽扣。

如果Jim没有领会Blair的话，Blair就不会体会到“美色误事”的含义了。但是Jim正露出他最酷的翘起一侧嘴角的招牌笑容，同时手上不停地解着红色格子衫的纽扣，随着衬衫滑落，结实的肩膀挣脱束缚。Holy fucking wow! Blair觉得自己脸上一定忠实地反映了内心的想法，因为Jim的表情说明Jim注意到了，并且颇为自得。然后Blair看到Jim的乳粒在他的注视下坚挺起来，Blair深深地吸了一口气，吐息的时候变成一声沉重的呻吟。

“你太棒了，Jim——你真的希望我现在做清洁吗？”

Jim脱下鞋，说，“当然，开始吧。”

“太残忍了，我要向联合国提起上诉。”

Jim又笑了，伸手覆上牛仔裤的纽扣。

Blair再次发出一声呃叹，“噢，Jim……”

Jim解开纽扣，然后低下头小心地拉拉链。Blair十分庆幸Jim此时没有看他，并且身后有墙壁作为支撑，因为他现在头晕目眩，身体里的血液舍弃大脑直奔温暖的南方——Jim的脱衣秀简直让他硬得要命。

他看到白色的底裤环绕Jim的臀，以及Jim拉下拉链后露出的腹肌和臀骨处的小窝，Blair想他的双手会很喜欢那个地方。Jim拉着牛仔裤和底裤往下褪去，天啊，太漂亮了，结实的腿，完美的阴茎，已经半勃，并且在Blair火热的注视下持续坚硬。然后Jim把裤子踢到一旁的角落，笑着转过身去。

“清洁，Sandburg。”

老天，多美的屁股。

“噢，好，好的，马上。”

Jim跨进浴缸，唰地拉上帘子。Blair呆呆地瞪着白色的塑料帘子，听到帘子后面响起哗哗水声，猛然摇摇头，挥舞两下手臂让自己清醒过来。他做了几个深呼吸，捡起Jim遗弃的衣服塞进洗衣篮。

Blair把Jim落下的工作整齐的收纳进工具箱，落锁关好，拎起箱子和水桶走到储藏室，小心地把箱子放回上层架子上，然后把桶里的脏水倒掉，并用清水冲洗干净。

做完这些，Blair带着抹布和水桶回到浴室，小心翼翼地避免让水溅到硬木地板上。

浴室的镜子上已经凝结起一层水汽，潮湿的雾气喷吐到Blair的皮肤上，让他的后颈有湿润的感觉。Blair眼巴巴地看了一眼浴帘，浴帘的后面，随着Jim的动作，哗啦啦的水花有节奏地打在他身上，噢，Jim的身体……Blair花了点力气地汇集起注意力，坚定地从水桶里捞起抹布拧干，开始擦浴室的地板。

正专心于手里的活儿的时候，他听到一声轻笑，抬起头，Jim正站在浴缸边上，拉开浴帘的一角看着他。Jim浑身湿漉漉的，但比刚才干净得多。

“你知道那应该是逗你的吧，Chief 。”

“啥？什么是逗我的？”

“看你擦地板让我兴奋什么的。不过，我发现或许并不是，因为我现在还蛮兴奋的。”

“哈，真的？”

“真的。”

“没逗我？”

“没逗你。别擦了，灰姑娘（Cinderella），过来这儿。”

Blair把抹布甩进桶里，乐颠颠地跑上前去，看着站在浴缸里显得比平时更高的男人。Jim伸手抓住Blair的衣领，水珠沿着Jim的手腕滑进Blair的脖子，Blair打了个哆嗦。

“所以你要带我去舞会吗？”

“对，幸运的话可以去两次。”

“原来你是我的，叫什么来着……守护教父？”（fairy godfather）

Jim反手在Blair脸上轻轻弹了弹，“别废话，赶紧脱掉衣服，进来。”

Jim拉了拉Blair的衣领，Blair却忽然下意识地做出闪躲的动作，Jim皱起眉头。Blair此时仍然能感觉到那种紧张和欲望的糅杂，不过现在紧张占据上风，压过了欲望，因为Jim——Jim，简直完美得像在梦里，高大威武，赤裸且湿漉漉，正站在Blair面前，简直是一张海报，上面是大写的“美国男子汉”；这幅画面让Blair的记忆的储藏柜忽然掀开一角：一群高大的、白种盎格鲁撒克逊（译注：WASP，祖先来自北欧，被认为是美国社会中实力最强大的白人）运动健将聚集在房间对面的角落用毛巾互相打闹，而你，矮小的成绩总是A的犹太小子，根本不可能加入其中。

如果面对女人，他甚至有明显的优势，因为那些白种盎格鲁撒克逊式的“男子汉”智商好比一块砖，严重欠缺个人风格，而女人们喜欢聪明、有个性的男生——所以他倒很受女孩们的欢迎。女人往往深具品味和包容性。

但是面对男人……他妈的男人都是混蛋，男人才是真正在意高矮大小的人。身高仅五尺七寸（约1.7米）的他能抱什么期望呢？

Jim仍然皱着眉不解地看着他，于是Blair眨了眨眼，伸手轻触Jim光滑湿润的皮肤，希望用表情和动作传达自己的歉意和感激。他没办法解释突如其来的停顿，也没办法解释为什么不能像Jim一样轻松扒掉自己的衣服。

“鞋子。”

“什么？”

“脱掉鞋子，Chief。”

鞋子，噢，这个没问题，甚至可以给他匀出一分钟来想想怎么应付眼下的局面。也许他可以把Jim弄上楼，去他的卧室，关掉灯，房间一片黑暗——

嗷！忽然，Jim用力抓着他，把他拽进浴缸推到花洒下。袜子立刻被浸透，长发、上衣和牛仔裤被喷涌而下的水柱浇灌，变得沉重无比。Blair一边躲闪一边噗出进到嘴里的水，艰难地甩甩仿佛有一千磅重的脑袋。Jim看着他的样子开始大笑，然后把他推到墙上。水滴从Jim的脸颊、鼻尖滑落，Blair仰头看着Jim，听到自己的笑声也在四面洁净的瓷砖墙壁之间回荡。

Jim伸出长长的手指戳戳他的胸，“醒醒，Chief。”

“什么？”

“不管现在在你脑子里的是什么神经质的想法，马上丢掉。遭遇中年危机的那个人是我不是你，好吗？”

Blair抿唇，见鬼的，当然好，他笑着贴上前，用沉重湿透的胳膊抱住Jim柔顺紧实的身体，捕获Jim的嘴唇，又一次惊喜地意识到Jim的吻技简直巅峰造极，他完全可以开一门《教你如何成为接吻高手》的课！“不知道这和哨兵有没有关系，成为哨兵是Jim高超吻技的一个原因吗？”Blair脑子里快速掠过这个念头。

Jim上前一步，再次把Blair推回墙边，开始剥他身上湿重的衣服：拽下透湿的衬衣，“啪”地把一团织物甩到脚底，手指顺着Blair光裸的肩膀、二头肌，抚摩到胸膛，慢条斯理地用大拇指戳弄两粒乳头，上下打量的目光就好似Blair是一份万事毕备、承君敬启的礼物。慢慢地，Jim的双手沿着Blair的腰侧滑到牛仔裤的纽扣处，然后遭遇了阻碍……Jim决定不会再光顾这个品牌的牛仔裤，因为湿透的牛仔布已经够他头大，现在连那些见鬼的纽扣也加入了造反的行列。

Jim一边气恼地把一粒黄铜纽扣从扣眼里解放出来，一边忍不住轻笑嘀咕，“这些鬼东西。”

“慢点，慢点，让我来——”

“老实待着，Chief——”

“慢点，你得——嗷，看着点！我的命根子！”

“我的工具箱呢？”

“你现在该操心的是我的水管，老兄。”

“我需要一个锯子……”

“你敢试试看。”

“否则……？”

“离婚。”

“我已经离过婚了。”

“去你的，让我来吧，这是我的裤子，我知道怎么弄。”

“现在这样也挺好。”

“你别告诉我……”

“我现在蛮享受的。”

“如果你再——Jim！”

“冷静，Chief，别着急。”

Jim终于解开最后一粒纽扣，沉重的牛仔裤被拽着褪下，布料在腿上摩擦，Blair忽然感觉一阵窘迫，但是Jim眼里升起的“兴致勃勃”让这感觉立刻烟消云散。

“你说得对，Chief，你的‘水管’非常有趣。”

“你还不信呢。”

“我信，真的，你真美……”

“Jim——别光看着……”

“耐心，Chief。”

被Jim握住阴茎的感觉让Blair立刻完全勃起，他感到脑袋更加混沌，勉力仰头靠在背后的瓷砖墙上，感觉到Jim的双手沿着他的身体滑下，随手屈膝蹲下，将他皱巴巴的牛仔裤和袜子全都褪去。

Jim轻抚Blair臀部两侧的凹陷，将Blair的双腿拉近一点。Blair低下头，正看见Jim轻轻把他的性器顶端含入口中。

天啊，天啊天啊……Jim正含着他……温水划过Jim苍白的肩膀和宽阔的胸膛，Jim的舌头正爱抚他龟头的边沿，温柔地舔舐他，鼓励他，Jim的双手温暖有力，正握着他冰冷湿润的大腿，这景象让Blair差点喘不上气，血液开始沸腾，在周身上下奔腾，他抬起头，凑到花洒边，让温热的水花喷洒到脸上。

然后他伸手触到Jim的头，轻轻示意，把人拉起来囫囵抱住，开始深深地亲吻。两具光裸湿滑的躯体紧紧贴在一起，性器相蹭，Jim低吟一声，握住Blair凌乱的头发又松开，把不听话的发卷从Blair眼前拂开。

“碍事的头发，挡住——噢，棒极了……”

“Jim……”

“Sandburg，Sandburg……”

“Jim，你太赞了……”

“天啊，你尝起来——”

“太赞了——”

“真好——”

“嗯，Jim……”

“你希望——”

“天啊，是的……”

“我给你——”

“对——”

“吸出来？”

“天啊……”

“吸到让你射出来？”

“噢，当然……”

“那么……”

“什么，Jim——”

“告诉我——”

“摸我。”

“你要我——”

“摸我，我要你摸我……”

“怎么做——”

“让我射……”

“听你的，Chief……”

“也让我摸摸你……”

两人紧紧相拥，相互抚慰，感受对方温暖而甜蜜的吐息。Blair用力迎上前——噢，Jim的性器平滑而坚挺。经年的警察生涯让Jim体魄强健，那与Blair柔软的身躯完全不同，还有精瘦的腰杆和细长的手指，以及同样区别于Blair的肤色——Jim皮肤更白，应该超级适合躺在沙滩上沐浴日光，他会晒得黝黑……他真应该多去海滩晒晒太阳，干嘛那么拼命地干活儿呢，应该多些休假；而Blair自己则偏黑，本身就如橄榄色草坪一般，而且也容易晒黑，因为在学校的时候总喜欢往有阳光的地方跑，哪里有阳光，哪里就有他……

浅色顺滑而坚挺的阴茎沉甸甸的在Blair手中，温柔的抚摸让Jim舒适地喟叹。Blair贴上前去，感受Jim的肌肤与自己的阴茎厮磨的感觉，同时挺身让Jim的阴茎也在自己更为柔软的腹部磨蹭，然后将两个小兄弟同时握住，温柔地抚摩没有贴合自己皮肤的部分。

水流从Blair发间低落，汇成溪流沿着后背蜿蜒向下，然而Jim的一只大手正亲热地在Blair后背摩挲，于是水流不得不偏移轨道。

“……Ch-chief……”

“……jim，吻我……”

“你真美，真棒……”

“jiim……”

“……Chief……”

“舒服吗，Jim……”

“……慢点儿，再、再慢点……对，就这样……”

Jim双眼紧闭，呼吸粗重，喉间发出模糊的低吟。Blair转而吻向Jim的下巴，那里的肌肉随之稍微鼓动，Blair能感觉到Jim的呼吸喷涂在他的太阳穴附近。慢点儿？没问题，谁会料到Jim喜欢这种节奏的抚爱？噢，对，因为他的感官……当然。

Jim的手慢慢滑到Blair后腰，覆上他的一边屁股，随后另一手也加入进来，两只大手一起亲昵地揉捏他的臀肉，把Blair轻推到跟前，让两具身体轻柔舒缓地磨蹭，刺激两人兴奋的性器。

“噢，Jiiiiim……”

Jim的嘴唇开始在Blair的前额、脸颊和嘴巴流连，然后握紧Blair的屁股，让两人身体间的摩擦变得急切而快速。Blair的阴茎随着碰撞在Jim的大腿上下滑动，握着两人阴茎的手不由自主地握紧——

Jim抬手扳住Blair的肩膀转了半圈，让他背抵Jim的胸膛，随后环绕住Blair，一手伸到下方握住Blair的阴茎快速动作——

Blair感觉到身后兴奋坚挺的阴茎正抵着他的屁股滑动，时不时溜进臀隙，于是他向后摆动身体，引诱身后的阴茎向福地深入——

Jim喉间发出一声惬意低沉的闷响，加快手上的动作。

“不，慢点……别那么快，Jim，拜托……”

慢是他此时满心所愿，他过去一直不知道慢的妙处，总是急切索求，不耐等待，好像身边的人会像海市蜃楼一样消散。但Jim不是海市蜃楼。

Blair伸手覆上Jim的手，耐心的劝诱那些强有力的手指回到龟头下方那处Jim曾用舌头品尝过的甜蜜区域，随后听到Jim在耳后发出轻笑，阴茎慢慢地在他臀间顶弄，向着着小小的甜美的穴口来回厮磨——

他颤抖着，几乎喘不过气。

环绕他的手臂大力夹紧，Jim知道他就要到了，甚至在他自己发觉之前，Jim紧紧抱住他，于是他喘息着射在两人交叠的手掌中，精液溅到他的肚子上，脱力的感觉让他险些站不住，幸好Jim稳稳地撑着他。身后Jim顶弄的幅度越来越大，Blair感觉到一阵激烈的搏动后精液打在身上，粘稠润滑，缓慢地滑落。

“……太棒了，Chief……”Jim抚摸他的肚子，将精液稀薄地展开。

“噢，老天……”

“真的，太棒了。”

Jim裹着Blair回到花洒下，水流带走满身的黏腻，Blair发出舒适地轻叹。

“对，我也觉得。”

他转身看着Jim，微微笑道，“下次再吸我咯？”

“当然，你也会为我这样做吗？”

“还用问？”

“只是确认一下，因为我不确定你喜欢哪——”

“所有。”

“所有？”

“如果是你的话，所有，一切，Jim。”

“哇喔。”

“只要你想。”

“哇喔，这……谁说中年危机一定是危机的。真的吗，一切？”

“一切。”

“哇喔。”

“不用我告诉你吧，并不是完全出于利他主义。”

“当然，我知道，不过我能假装如此吗？”

“哈，随你。”

“Chief，我激动得喘不上气了。”

“看出来了，慢慢喘，别打扰我洗头发。”

“没问题，我去叫外卖，你想吃什么？”

“中国菜？”

“还是那家？”

“赞。”

“好。”

Jim跨出浴缸，取下一条毛巾，粗粗擦了擦脸和肩膀就绕在腰间。Blair笑着拉上浴帘，取过洗发水。

“顺便说一句，Chief，我讨厌那瓶沐浴露。”

“是吗？”

“没错，为什么不拥肥皂？我喜欢肥皂。”

“你真老土。”

“肥皂多简单。”

“我要一个鸡蛋卷。”

“好。”

“还有炸酱面。”

“鸡蛋卷，炸酱面，好的。你下次能买些普通的肥皂吗？”

“好吧，普通肥皂，记下啦。”

Blair一边轻快地哼着歌儿，一边在头上打出一头泡沫，然后把头伸到花洒下冲水。淋净之后，起身关掉水龙头，水声消失，浴室里显得格外安静。

他推开浴帘，忍不住笑了：Jim给他留下了一叠毛巾，正干干净净的摞在凳子上。一条盖在头上，一条搭在肩上，还有一条围在腰间，万事大吉。

他取下头上的毛巾使劲儿擦，至少让头发不再滴水，然后把毛巾工整地挂好，再转身把身后的浴帘理顺：Jim喜欢干净整齐。

他抽出纸巾，弯腰把地上几缕细长卷曲的长头发捡起，

然后微笑打量四周，

“洁癖狂。”

真可爱。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 本文随缘发布地址：http://www.mtslash.net/thread-236501-1-1.html
> 
> 感谢作者，精彩美味是TS和原作者的，词不达意是我的：）  
> 如果喜欢作者的文，这里是她的主页：http://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza


End file.
